This contract shall provide lymphokine-activated killer (LAK) cells for use by the Surgery Branch, NCI in on-going clinical trials. Production of human LAK cells are to be performed for 3 patients per week. These cells will be derived from the patients' peripheral blood by multiple leukopheresis and will be supplied by the Surgery. Each patient that is leukopheresed will yield approximately 3-7 X 1010 cells daily. The number of patients and any modifications of cell activation will be at the discretion of the Project Officer.